Love
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: Continuation of Marriage Rights. Tinya's POV.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOUGE **

**THIS IS TINYA'S POV. HEHEHE. **

**Dinner was terrible. I had to listen to old stories Edward's parents. I was in hell. Someone please shoot me. Edward is getting on my last nerve. He's always putting his arms around my waist. He's ticking me off. I hate my mom. Stupid, stupid mom. My forceful smile is starting to hurt. I hate this. Timber Wolf won't talk to me or look at me. He must hate me. I hate my mom. I hate her. Hate her. Hate her. She doesn't understand anything. I hate the crap out of the guy. I don't want to be with him even if he is filthy stinkin rich. I don't care if it would tie the binds between Krypton and the United Planets. I could care less. I don't want to marry him. I want to marry out of love, not out of force. Ok. I'll admit I don't want to marry Edward because **

**I'm in love with Brin Londo. **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**PLEASE R&R. **

I sat next to Edward during dinner. My cheeks are cramped up from the smiling. Dessert I finally able to sit with my friends. Brainy switched with me. He said it would be fascinating to hear the old stories. Blah!

"Hey Vi." I said sitting down.

"Hey." she took a bite out of the chocolate cake.

She looked a tad different. Well being pregnant obviously.

"Congratulations! How many months?" I asked

"One tomorrow." she said through mouthfuls

"So, the whole chocolate craving took affect." I joked

"Yea well." she shrugged looking over to Brainy.

"Is he excited?" I asked

"Extremely. He's such a worry wart." she said

"Well you know Brainy."

I took a bite of the cake. Timber wolf's tasted much better. I put my fork down and passed the plate towards Vi. She smiled and took a bite of that one too.

"What didn't like the cake or giving into my stupid pregnant hormones" She said laughing/snorting

Everyone looked at us. Vi went wide-eyed from the sudden attention. Brainy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I…I…"

"Loves the cake." I finished for her.

She looked at me.

"Oh, yea the cake. Pretty good." she took another bite.

Brainy chuckled a bit.

_Tinya, get her out of here. Their thoughts aren't so good. _Saturn Girl told me

_Ok. _

I grabbed her arm and phased her through the floor. We landed in the garden.

"What the hell was that?" she asked me as we were landing.

"You see Vi, Edward's family is really majestic. I can't call him ed or Eddie. It's Edward. It's necessary to look like I'm going to a ball every day. I'm not allowed to do anything on my own. I had like princess 101 before you got here. When I used my powers I broke maybe 5 or 6 rules. So when you snorted they thought you were rude, insolent, and being so unladylike. They give opinions on every person I invited. They talked about you and Brainy the most." _'_

_Flash Back- _

_I phased through the floor. I hope they don't catch me. Oh dang. His parent's. I stayed invisible as I walked through the halls._

"_What was she thinking a coluan? It'll ruin our whole image human or not. Also an imsk for a girlfriend. And she's pregnant. They'll be a handful." _

_End Flash back. _

"They are asses. All of them. They all had a thought on what you'll be like."

"Really those asses."

"they even talked about Timber Wolf. They're all just a big bunch or rich snobs. Soon in two days. I will be Mrs. Rich Snob."

Vi laughed sitting down on the bench.

"I really don't to get married especially to _Edward." _

"Love bites." Vi said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Says the lady that's pregnant." I said looking at her

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Vi!"

"Your boyfriend's calling you." I said sarcastically

She stuck her tongue out at me again.

"In the garden." she called to him

"There you are. You didn't get hurt or anything by the phasing." he asked out of breathe

"No."

"Nausea,"

"No Brainy. I'm fine." she said cutting him off

'Brainy I'm not that stupid." I said a little offended

"Well, you never know." he said

"See what I tell ya. Worry wart." she said to me

"Am not." Brainy said

"Brainy don't deny it you are." she said getting up and kissing him.

"I'm fine." she said slowly to him

She leaned up against him for support. He believed her as he was trying to deny it again but let it go.

":Oh. Yea.. Vi, I'm having a little get together. Tomorrow at 8:00pm. You want to come?" I asked

"Yea sure who else is coming?" she asked excited.

Brainy gave me a concerning look as he knew what happened back in the Dining room.

"Fellow legionnaires. No dressed up snobs." I said more to Brainy than Vi

"That's cool. I'll be there."

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Brainy." she elbowed him

"We are not going anywhere special just my room. To eat, listen to music, and talk." I said

He sighed in relief Vi gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked her

She shook her head.

"See you tomorrow. I need to teach Brainy some manners." She dragged him out.

"Bye." I laughed a bit and sat down.

I really don't want to get married to Edward. He is so. I don't know. It's like you just hate him the first time you even saw him. He's nice but his parents are bitches. I really hate my mom. She is just the icing on top of the cake. She is like in love with his parents. She should get married to them. She is so happy seeing us together, watching him hold me and eat with me. I hate her. Hate her. My mind is going crazy. I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to Timber Wolf.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. **

I ran to Brin's room. I passed by the happy go lucky couple in my way.

"Where's the fire?"

I ignored Brainy as I kept running. Why was I running I had no idea. I needed to talk to him. His raspy vice needed to be heard. I love him. I love him more than anything else in the world. I knocked down a butler with a handful of towels. I was going to have a bruise later, but I kept running. I knocked on his door.

"Brin." I was out of breathe. What a minute why didn't I just phase here.

I knocked again.

"Bri-n." I escaped

He still didn't respond. I got impatient and phased though the door.

"Brin."

The dressers were stripped. The bed was never used. His balcony was wide open. The air chilly. No. He couldn't have. I ran out to his balcony.

"Brin." I yelled out to him.

He left me. He abandoned me. He couldn't

"Brin!" I screamed.

My voice cracked as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Brin!"

I knew that was totally and completely useless by now. Tears just kept coming as they poured out. HE didn't. How could he. Vi came in and started to try and comfort me.

"Leave me alone." I pushed her away from me almost knocking her over.

She was hurt. I could tell but I really didn't care.

"Tinya, you aren't well let me take you to your room-."

"No, Querl. I can take care of myself.:"

He backed away from me. Vi was softly crying to herself. Brainy took her away giving me privacy. He shut the door and I collapsed into a mouthful of tears. I sat down on the floor crying myself into more pain. How the hell could he leave me? I gave him everything. I told him my feelings, I protected him, I stood up for him. I punched the wall closest to me. I heard a crack as I brought it back. I cried even more from the painful throbbing coming from my hand. Why? Why me? I needed him most here. I can't get through this alone. I didn't like the thought of marrying him anyway. I needed him. I need him more than he will ever know. I love him more than he'll ever know. Now he's gone. He left. Why the hell would he leave me? I need to talk to Saturn Girl. I curled up into a ball on the bed. I cried so hard I couldn't see where I was. I hate my mom. I hate her. I would be sleeping in my bed at Head Quarters, knowing that the next day I would see Timber Wolf again. Knowing Timber Wolf he won't come to see the wedding. I won't be able to see him ever again. I sobbed into the pillow which was soaking wet by know. My hand still throbbed like hell. I kept crying for who knows for how long and finally I cried myself into sleep.

Brainy must of moved me to my room cause I was in my bed when I woke up. I got up slowly. I looked into the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and very swollen. My cheeks looked like I had a very bad sunburn. My hair was a mess. I went to reach for my hair but damn it hurt. My right hand was bandaged around my hand. Great my hand was broken. This is just perfect. I looked at the clock 7:00 am. How long was I up the night before crying. I picked out a black dress that flowed over my ankles. Like every other dress did. Except this dress covered most of my hands. I put contacts in to cover my bloodshot eyes and out tons of makeup on to cover the crying. I untangled my hair and straight-ironed it. I finally stepped in frontof the mirror. I looked better than I did. My face looked white compared to the color of my actually skin. I opened my door and stepped out of my room. The halls were empty. Breakfast already started so that would probably explain it. I walked quietly down the halls. My heels tapping against the floorboards. I walked into the dining room and everyone went silent. Vi looked away from me immediately. I walked over to my seat next to Edward and began to eat the eggs. I flinched at the pain in my hand, not wanting to give an impression that I purposely broke my hand. I chewed silently as everyone kept watching me. I just wanted to scream and say. Do you mind! But kept my cool as I looked at my plate and ate my food in silence. Did everyone hear me yesterday? My jaw clenched wanting to break the stares.

_Saturn Girl I know your listening please stop everyone from staring at me. _

She looked at Lightning Lad and started talking about upgrades they needed to make for the legion. He was confused at first. Saturn Girl kept talking and obviously told something to him telepathically and he immediately joined in. Brainy was eyeing my carefully as I ate. He was probably the only one that knew my hand was broken.

"So, umm mom did you get any more news on the wedding plans?" I asked her

"Yes, well Tinya you need to pick out flowers. I narrowed it down for you roses or lilies?' she asked me

"I would love to have roses." I said

I really truly like roses, they smelled very nice.

"Very nice pick Tinya." Edward's mom complimented me

"Thank you." I said politely

I hated being polite to those bastards but what else can I do? If I do something wrong I could put us into war. That would be chaotic.

Edward took my left hand. He squeezed hit hard. I grumbled a bit. My mom glared at me. I looked back down at my feet.

"What happened to you hand Tinya?" my mom asked me

"Nothing." I said pulling my hand under the table.

My mom glared at me again. I looked over at Vi. She wasn't looking at me. She's probably pissed off at me. I started to get up to apologize.

"So, my love are you excited." Edward asked me pulling me back down.

"Yes, ecstatic. " I said trying not to punch him to the ground.

"I can't wait."

He glanced at his watch and got up.

"I'm sorry but I need to go."

He kissed my hand and left the room. I sighed in relief and ate more of my food. I heard a thump from next to me.

"three of your knuckles are broken." Brainy said to me

"Thank you." I said

"Vi is totally pissed at you." he said

"I know she hasn't looked at me since I got here." I replied

"I would highly advice you to ice your hand regularly." he said getting up

"You aren't mad at me are you? Brainy?"

"No. But knocking down Vi. That's something that will take long for me to forget." he said

He sat next to Vi. She was barely talking to Brainy. I looked at my mom. She was happily talking to Edward's parents. I hate her. I suddenly felt sick and left to the gardens. That was my little thinking place.

I stopped by Vi.

"Vi, I'm sorry. I was so out of it." I said

She looked up at me and hugged me.

"Apologize accepted. I understand completely. I knew how you felt." she said

I glanced over to Brainy who was smiling.

"Thanks for being so understanding." I said hugging her back.

I felt a small nudge. The baby. She looked at me grinning.

"Eep." she said

"Yea, I know. I felt that too." I said

She sat down next to Brainy explaining what she felt. He smiled and looked at me. I nodded. He kissed her and started going deep into conversation. I walked out of the dining room. I was so happy for Vi but so jealous. I knew she found her happy ending. I also know I will never find mine.

**HA! I BET PEOPLE THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE IT AFTER THE CRYING HERSELF TO SLEEP. WELL NO. LOVE YALL. R&R **


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS GETTING HECTIC. THIS ONE WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONG. **

It was 5:00pm. Finally. I was being dragged by my mom. Looking at stupid napkins which looked all the same. Tasting 20 different types of cake. They sucked worse than the day. My hand was killing me. I drugged myself just to make the pain stop. Brainy is going to yell at me later on. But I kept going just for the fact my friends, will be coming here to celebrate the final day I will be single. Fuck tomorrow. I collapsed on my bed. I rushed to get everything ready for my little get together. I changed into normal clothes. I've been wearing dresses every time I'm in public. It's so nice to finally be able to sit normally without someone looking at me. I set my room with just 20,000 different types of snacks. Vi would love me. I shut my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn it. Dream, you suck." I said to the floor

Dream Girl just smirked as she helped my up. My friends were here. Vi, Trip, Imra, Dream, it was so amazing to see me finally with my friends.

"Before we start we have a little surprise for you." Vi said

I looked at her incredulously. She opened the doors and standing there was Louise.

"Louise!" I ran to her and gave her hug.

"How? When?" I asked

"Vi came and got my and Kell from the 41st century. She said something about you getting married." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh." I groaned

She laughed and sat down.

"Vi you are utterly my best friend ever." I said hugging her

She laughed .

"Ok. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Makeovers."

"Gossip."

"Would you rather."

"Truth or dare."

"Pranks."

"Eat."

I laughed at the last one. I didn't know what to do.

"Umm. I don't know. Would you rather?" I said

Dream Girl smiled as I chose her suggestion. I let Vi sit on my bed as the rest of us joined in a circle.

"Ok. I want to go first." Vi said

"Alright. Dream Girl. Would you rather um be raped or do it with Cosmic Boy?" Vi asked

Dream bit her lip and I snickered.

"I, umm. Well I have always liked Cosmic Boy." she said quietly

I burst into laughter as she turned four different shades of reds.

"Mr. Pompous. Your in love with him." I said through laughter

"You don't know him like I do." she said still blushing

"Yea. I only know him for a colleague. You probably know him much more. _Much more._" I said emphasizing

She gave me a glare and stuffed a pillow in her face. I laughed.

"Alright, miss I'm asking you." Dream Girl said revenge taking over her voice.

I gulped.

"Okay. Would you rather, let me see, become a stripper, or strip for Kell?"

I almost puked.

"I, umm." I stopped

Louise was looking at me curiously.

"I would rather strip." I stopped

"In front of Kell." I said

They all laughed at me.

"What I would rather only strip once than do it continuously." I admitted

That only made them laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes. I glanced over to the makeup.

"Makeovers?" I asked them

They all agreed.

"But we have to do another game like that later. That was way to funny." Dream Girl said

I sat her down and started applying the makeup to her face. She closed her eyes and let me take over. Hmm. It's so damn tempting.

"Don't you even dare." Dream Girl said

"Damn it." I muttered

She laughed and I applied the first set of makeup.

It was awkwardly quiet as Vi, me and Louise was applying makeup to our friends.

"You know. One day I was on patrol with Cosmic Boy. It was awkwardly quiet like now. Then he all of a sudden out of the blue said 'You don't need to wear makeup' He went wide-eyed at what he said and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but giggle at him a little bit." Dream Girl said

"Ooh. He likey you." Vi said

"Thank God. Lightning Lad always hates when Cosmic Boy looks at me. He always thought he had a thing for me Apparently he doesn't. He'll be relieved." she said

Dream girl snickered a bit.

I shook my head and added a little blush to her cheeks. She really never needed makeup. She was practically the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"He's right. I never thought you needed makeup either." I said

"Thanks." she said

I put eye shadow on. The kind that complimented her eyes. I can't wait to see Mr. Pompous face after he sees her. I added a lot of mascara and told her to look. She gasped. She looked more beautiful even if she doesn't need it.

"Alright your turn." she pushed me down in the chair. I closed my eyes and felt the hair on the brushes. Some how in a very weird way it is very soothing.

"Phantom girl?"

"Hmm." I replied to Louise

"How's Timber Wolf?"

My eyes shot open and I looked at her. She was serious.

"Wh-Why do you ask that?" I asked

"When we got here we they asked us if we saw him. We said no." she said

Vi stopped and looked at me. She was waiting for a reply as was everybody else.

"I don't know. He left yesterday." I said

"Why did he leave?" she asked me

"Because…b-because I told him something th-that ticked him off and he must of left." I said

"What did you sat to him?"

"Nothing." I said quickly hoping to end the conversation

They kept working more quiet than usual. I could hear my heart pacing more quickly than usual.

"Done."

I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself. Dream girl was a magician with makeup.

"Oh my god. Dream your doing my makeup tomorrow." I said

"I'd hope you'd say that."

"Your going to look amazing tomorrow." trip said looking in my closet.

"Oh my dress. It's ok I guess." I said getting up to look at it with her.

"It's beautiful." Louise agreed with Trip

"Shut Up. I hate it. I hate the fact I'm getting married, I hate the fact, I'm marrying some rich ass, I hate everything about tomorrow. Even the cake tastes bad." I complained

"Wow. That sucks." Saturn Girl said

I nodded flaring.

"Is it because of Timber Wolf?" Louise asked me

God she was getting on my nerves asking about Timber Wolf.

"Yes." I said

"Why?" she asked me

I sighed.

"Guys. I love him. I don't want to marry Edward. I want to marry him. I told him that and he ran off. So obviously he doesn't like me the same way." I said

"You're wrong Tinya. You're wrong." Saturn Girl said

I looked at her in wonder.

"No you're wrong he hates me. Despises me. When I enter a room. He immediately tenses up. He hates me." I repeated

"Give it up. What the hell have you been seeing? He totally likes you." Vi said

"He's gone. He ran away. That explains a lot."

I looked at the clock. Midnight. The time went so fast with my friends. I finally looked around the room. The pillows were everywhere the food was gone. There were games scattered everywhere. Where the hell was I when this all happened?

"Tinya. Your scaring us. You didn't eat. You looked more like a zombie than a person."

"Please leave." I said

Vi looked exhausted as she left my room. Everyone did. Fear overclouded there eyes. I knew she was right but how could I stand saying the truth even though I'm getting married in a day? Well today. I curled up in a ball not caring what I was wearing. I rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed. What the hell was I doing myself? I know I haven't been eating the necessities. I skipped lunch and had a grape or two for breakfast. I didn't eat dinner. I'm not becoming anorexic. Am I? The sudden chill went through the room and I noticed the doors to the balcony was wide open. I stepped into the chilly night frost and wrapped myself into a hug.

"Timber Wolf, wherever you are. I need you to know. I love you." I wrapped myself into a hug and looked at the moon. It was a lunar crest. A new moon. I don't like change.

**EEP!! I LOVE THIS. PLEASE R&R. AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVINCE. **

**NOW FOR THE FUN STUFF. MY CONTEST IS A HALLOWEEN CONTEST. I HAVE A DEMOSTRATION FOR YOU CALLED HALLOWEEN CONTEST. PLEASE SEND IN STORIES AND REVIEWS. **


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**R&R PLEASE. LOVE YA'LL **

I didn't fall asleep last night. I stared sat the wall forever. I couldn't get myself to close my eyes. Out of fear. I don't know. It was the day of the wedding. I had 8 ½ hours until the wedding. These hours will go by slow. Very slow. I picked out on of the stupid everyday wear dresses and pulled it over my head. This dress was the only one left in my closet. Probably to symbolize I was getting married today and all my other clothes were packed for my honeymoon. Ugh. Honeymoon.. I hate the thought of being alone with him for 2 weeks. That just sucks. I applied a lot of makeup. Again. I was crying last night. Again. My hand was throbbing again. Oh, great. This stupid dress shows my stupid bandages. My mom is going to kill me. I straightened my hair and reluctantly went out to join my friends for breakfast. I wasn't hungry but I needed to eat something, or I'd pass out at the alter. YES! Perfect I could pass out at the alter. And no, that wouldn't work. Shit. I walked in the dining room only to see my friends there waiting for me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked sitting next to Brainy.

"Preparations. They figured you could have one last day. With us."

I looked at the Legionnaires one by one. They were all showing pity. I don't want to leave the Legion. I found myself there. Before I joined I was a spoiled brat with special gifts, I wasn't allowed to use. Now I'm a crime-fighting superhero. Which everyone respects and looks up to. I started to cry again.

"Why are you crying?" Brainy asked me

"I don't know. It's all very confusing. My emotions are getting the best of me I guess." I said

Brainy took me into his arms and I cried into his shirt. Soaking it in the process. I saw Brainy glance at the fellow legionnaires. Worried. Everyone was. I cried even harder.

"What the hell am I doing? Getting married to him?" I asked

"Phantom Girl, you are marrying him so war won't break out between the planets." Brainy said

"I know I am, but why can't they settle that with paperwork, not marriage. I don't want to get married to him!" I said

My crying go harder as I kept thinking on what I was doing.

Brainy kept trying to comfort me as I cried. His shirt was probably soaked by now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this." I said leaving Brainy's arms.

I stepped back wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked down. My hand was black. Great my mascara is running down my cheeks.

"I need to get ready." I turned

"No, Phantom Girl. You need to eat." Brainy grabbed me and forced me down.

He sat next to me and made sure I took a bite. It was my favorites. Eggs, pancakes, hot chocolate.

"Did you.."

"Yea we asked the cook. She was happy to help the princess." Lightning Lad said

I ate slowly, but gradually. Soon everyone started to eat watching me.

I kept my face down over my plate.

"Phantom Girl?" Cosmic Boy asked me

"Yes." I croaked

"Your not allowed to come back to Legion after you get married are you?" he asked

"Yea." I whimpered holding back tears

"Tinya." Triplicate Girl was crying for me

I ran to her giving her a faint hug.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I was crying again

"Oh Tinya." Bouncy gave me a bone crushing hug

Soon everyone was giving me hugs. Even Cosmic Boy. I cried the whole time. They were all so dear to my hearts now.

"My love we need you."

I never noticed Edward has entered the room. He was standing in the corner his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ok." I let go of Brainy my last hug and left.

"Dream Girl makeup later." I said taking Edward's hand.

She nodded she was crying too. Cosmic Boy was holding her. Edward was silent.

"Edward, I"

"I know how you feel." he said quietly almost a whisper

"What?"

"I don't want to leave my friends either." he said just as quietly as before.

"My friends are my life. They are very dear to my heart." I responded

"I don't want to get married to you." he said

I looked at him shocked.

"Yea, I know I keep calling you love, but it's for my parents. I don't want to break into war. I'm actually in love with a peasant girl named Bella. I love her with all my heart and I won't be able to see her again." he was crying

"I know how you feel. You know the guy Timber Wolf I'm in love with him. I'm only here to make my mom happy too." I said

He hugged me.

"I don't love you. Your beautiful and funny bit I don't love you the same way I love Bella."

"Would Bella be at the wedding?" I asked

"Everyone will be at the wedding. I will be confessing my love for her at the wedding not you." he said

"Timber Wolf is gone." I said

He looked at me.

"He left because he thinks I'm in love with you." I said

"Well your not, right."

"No. You're a good friend not my intended love for the future." I giggled

"We're idiots." he said

"No complete morons." I agreed

He let go of my hand. I smiled he never really intended on marrying me. I thought deep and hard. I will not be marrying him today. I won't. But first I needed to meet Bella.

**YEA I KNOW I STOLE BELLA AND EDWARD FROM TWILIGHT BUT HES NOT A VAMPIRE R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SORRY TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK UP TIL NOW. LOVE YALL. **

The day was boring as hell. Edward was again pretending to love me. I was in so much relief. It was so much more less stressful having him not as close. I was actually joyful a bit. I still miss Timber Wolf, I still cried a bit when they came out with the forty thousand different types of cake. His cakes always tasted so much better. I was still planning to meet Bella. I needed to be 100 sure she loves him just as much. I sneaked away from my mother.

"Tinya!"

Damn it.

"Yes, mother." I said

"You need to go get ready you have two hours til the wedding."

I looked at the clock. Oh shit. She was right.

"I need to do something first." I started to explain

"No time. Your friends are waiting to go get you ready." she said

I got dragged by my ladies in waiting or whatever the hell they're called. I tried to make them let me go without magic, but it didn't work well. I gave up and let them drag me to my room. I walked in my room and Dream Girl was waiting for me.

"Thank God." I said relieved

"Shut Up. I need to work fast if you want to meet Bella." she said plopping me in a chair.

"How did you..?"

"I'm psychic stupid." she said

"Oh, right. So what do you know about her?" I asked hoping to find some sort of relief

" She is a peasant girl, she is pretty, and works very hard by the looks of it. I wasn't able to see her emotions towards Edward though."

Damn. It's going to be hard to find her, since I had no info on her. I sighed and let Dream Girl work her magic. She rushed through my hair and makeup.

"Done."

I looked at myself. She really had a talent with appliances.

"Thank you Dream."

"No crying get into your dress, meet me at the chapel and I'll have Bella." she said running out of the room.

I trudged over to my closet. I grabbed the beautiful white dress. I pulled my clothes off and threw the dress on, accompanying the heels. I looked at myself. In a way I looked beautiful, but I wasn't with him. I shuddered at the thought. Saying his name was now a burden I carried. It would just cause me more pain. Deepening the split between my heart. I put the princess tiara on and walked out. My mom was crying softly.

"Tinya, you're going to make me so proud." she said running over me crying harder

She was wearing the black dress that showed a lot of cleavage. It scares the crap out of me. I didn't reply to her and hugged her softly. Edward's mom was crying softly to herself. Eyeing me with pride. Ass.

"You look stunning ." she said

"Thanks." I cracked

Bitches the lot of them! I smiled at my thought.

"Are you ready to get married?"

I gave my mom a death glare and walked down the corridor. I am not answering that. I clicked all the way outside. There were camera men every where. The royal family is like the celebrities here. I ignored every question thrown at me and got in the stretch limbo. There was a bottle of champagne and a phone. I looked out the door. The parents were answering questions to the press. I quickly grabbed the phone. I heard a few rings.

"_Hello?" _

"Dream did you find her yet?" I asked

"_Yes. Vi is fetching her now." she replied_

"Vi? Why Vi?"

"_Well I kind of told the girls you're little plan. They wanted to be apart of it." she apologized _

"Ok. Whatever. The more people the better." I said

I glanced outside. The parents were heading towards the car.

"I got to go. Bye." I immediately hung the phone up.

"Hello darling ready to get married?" My mom asked

I didn't reply.

"Drive." I commanded to the driver

He honked the horn and started to drive out of the circular drive way. I stared out of the window. The streets were no longer crowded. Well, it was but they were all in their fanciest dresses and tuxes. I stared at the people, knowing they can't stare at me back. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass. This day officially sucks. In an hour, I'll be getting married in an hour to a gentlemen type Edward. He was nice, know that I know what he is really thinking. He's a friend. Not my lover. Brin, (shudder) was my lover. And he left days ago. For the reason I don't know. He just left. I can't think about him anymore. I loved him more than life itself. I was so deep in the water, I couldn't find the way to get to the surface. The car stopped and my mother, and soon to be mother-in-law (blah) went out first. My mothers hand extended towards mine and I completely ignored her and stepped out of the car by myself. More flashes from cameras was aimed everywhere at me.

"Behave." my mother hissed at me only loud for me to hear

I rolled my eyes and walked into the huge chapel. It was beautiful. The right way I wanted to get married, but just not now. I would get married by a hobo, as long as I married someone I loved.

"Tinya!" I saw Dream Girl looking beautiful as ever in a white dress complementing her hair. Wow. Cosmic Boy must have a lot of control.

"She's here."

I nodded and followed her to a room.

"Sweetie where are you going?" my mom asked me

Damn it.

"Dream Girl is just fixing up some of my hair and makeup." I said

"oh, ok. Be out here in 10 minutes though."

"Yup." I said turning the corner

Dream held the door open for me and I saw her. She was beautiful. Obviously wearing something of Dream Girl's. She had brown eyes, long curly hair that went to the middle of her back. She was shorter than me. I could easily understand why Edward loved her so much.

"Hello. I'm Isabella." she said curtsying for me

"Please don't do that. I hate being treated like royalty." I said

"Oh, ok. Sorry Miss."

"Call me Tinya, and I need your help." I said

"Anything Tinya." she said diligently

"I know for a fact Edward loves you. He told me yesterday. He even cried. But I ned to know do you love him back?" I asked

Her face went to sad to happy in a matter of seconds. She nodded starting to cry.

"he's m life. I need to be with him." she said

Dream Girl looked at me.

"If you would like to know, I don't intend on marrying your Edward. He's a good friend, but not someone who I love. I was hoping to make everyone realize that we shouldn't need to get married for our planets to cooperate. Can you help me?" I asked

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"This could bring out a war in between the planets. You know that." Isabella said

"I know, but if we can show the people and especially the parents. We are n love with someone else, then we would be fine. Our parents would have to cave because they can see we love someone else." I said

Damn! I looked at Dream Girl. Shit!

"Dream this isn't going to work." I said

"Why?" Bella asked me

"We need him, to be here." I said

"Him? Oh timber Wolf." Dream said finally realizing

I looked away. His name still ripped my heart to tinier pieces.

"We don't have to have him here. Edward's parents want him to be happy, and his acting is making him think that he is happy." Dream said

"Bella. You really need to do the exact things that I told you. OK?" I asked

She nodded. "Anything for Edward."

"Ok. Here's the plan…"

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL. THEY FINALLY MET BELLA. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**LOVE YALL PLEASE R & R **

I hope my plan goes well. I mean if it doesn't I'm screwed. We're screwed actually. I prayed to myself quietly for 15 minutes. I need this to work. Dear God, I hope this works.

"Are you ready sweetie?" my mom asked me

No. I thought mentally to myself.

Not to disappoint my mom. I nodded. She took my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you getting married." she said

She was crying. I was so ready to bitch slap her. I just nodded again. The classical matrimony music played. I was immediately filled up was tears. Come on Dream Girl. My mom started to walk down the aisle. I started to fight back tears. I gradually started to walk down the aisle.

The reception was beautiful of course. Edward's parents are rich, so that helps. I was crying now, I needed Dream to get working fast. I heard all the gasps of Edward's family and the townspeople. I looked over to my friends. All the girls were worried of course. The boys stared and gawked. I laughed quietly to myself. Cosmic Boy looked at me.

"Where's Dream Girl?" he mouthed to me

I sighed and continued to walk. I reached the end. I saw Edward hold his hand out for me. I imagined that being Timber Wolf. I shook my head and took his hand. He helped me up the steps. The priest began

"We are gathered here today…"

BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. God I always hated church. My thoughts began to wander.

Where the hell did Timber Wolf go, that it's taking Dream Girl forever to get here? Maybe he killed himself. He could've been really mad and I mean. No! Stop thinking like that. He's fine. He's still on the planet I think. I started to hyperventilate a bit, ad started to cry harder. Edward looked at me, he was worried and scared. I had told him the plan. He was putting total faith in my friends, and he didn't even know there names. He must really love Bella.

"Does anybody have any rejections?" the priest asked

I held my breath.

The church door flew open.

"Yea, I have some rejections."

NO WAY.

**REALLY SHORT. I LOVE YOU GUYS. R & R**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**LAST ONE WAS REAL SHORT, SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE REAL LONG **

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! 

My personal angel was standing in the doorway, pissed off. He was in a tuxedo. Seriously, was he really going to come to this wedding? Whatever. All I could was smile, and let all the happy tears flow out of my eyes. He met my gaze. His eyes were transfixed into mine, and he smiled. I gave him a smile back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU GOT THE PICTURE THAT SHE WAS NEVER TO BE MARRIED TO YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS PROTECTING HER, ESPECIALLY FROM THAT WRETCHED LETTER YOU WROTE TO HER!" 

"Letter?" I asked 

"What letter mom?" I asked furious 

She was hiding something from me. She looked at me full of rage. I had never seen her this mad. I went wide-eyed. 

"Edward what do you have to say to this?" his mother calmly asked him 

"I have nothing to say mom." Edward looked at me. 

His mom looked shocked and angry. 

"What does that mean?" she asked through clenched teeth. 

"Mom, Tinya is smart, pretty, and funny, but she is nothing but a friend. I was always rejected to this marriage from the start. You can never tell that I was clearly pissed off about this wedding. Mom, I'm in love with someone else." he said 

There was a gasp from the crowd. 

"Who?" his mother demanded 

"Bella, please come here." Edward said 

Bella stood up from her place in the back, and ran her way to Edward. She threw her arms his neck and I could see she was crying. 

"Edward, a peasant girl? How did you fall in love with a peasant girl?" his mother again demanded 

I looked at his father. He was calm. His eyes were darting back and forth between Edward and Bella. He seemed to understand. 

"Easily, mom. I fell in love with Bella very easily." he then picked Bella's chin up and gave a small peck on the lips. 

A musical aww went through the crowd. 

Jesus Christ you would think there would be this much drama in only the movies. 

"Tinya, what do you say to this?" my mom asked me 

"I don't have anything to say. The only thing I have to say is that this is the way it is meant to be. You could easily compromise war on the parts of a meeting or discussing it. You don't have to make us get married. I think these planets; can get along great, without the effect of the two most highest ranked kids, of the presidents having to get married to one another. Once you guys die, then it will be upon us to make sure the world stays in compromise. We should not have to hold the bearings of the planets on our shoulders. If you guys want to start in war, go ahead, I just want to let you know I don't believe in this kind of stuff. Especially arranged marriages." I said adding an extra sneer to the last sentence. 

I looked to my teammates. Louise was crying softly to herself, with a napkin dapping her eyes. Oh, Louise you will always be the damsel in distress if you keep that up. Vi, she was giving me a happy smile. She was obviously touched about my speech. Brainy, he was smiling. I had helped him out with Vi and knew he could possibly never repay me. Brainy has no idea how much he has given me. Saturn Girl. She was immediately my best friend when I had entered the Legion. We were always the gossipers of the bunch. Lightning Lad. The airhead. We had a bunch of laughs though, good memories we shared that always made him look stupid. That wasn't that hard to do though. Bouncing Boy, he could always make me smile when I'm down. Triplicate Girl, my personal diary. I shared all my secrets with her, and she always kept her promise by never telling anyone. Cham. Cham was always easy to chill with. He was easy and laid back. Cosmic Boy. He was so easy to tease, and so easy to piss off. It was always funny when he went through one of his rages. Good times. Dream Girl. She was the one I went to with problems. She was a very good listener. No matter what the problem was, she would always listen. Timber Wolf. He was my personal heaven and he could also be my personal hell. When he would leave, I was always thrown into the bottomless pit. He was my piece of heaven that made me smile whatever he did. He could be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and I would smile. He was like a drug. I had to see him every day. He was smiling gently at me. I was crying again. Thank God for waterproof makeup. My mom just glared at me. 

"She's right." 

I looked at Edward's father. Edward's-majestic-crazy-father says what? 

"I know that seems crazy, but I have seen the way they eye each other. It really is love and I do not want to get on the way." 

"Thank You father." Edward said holding the sobbing Bella in his arms 

His father just nodded. My mom looked better. She was still furious at the very least, but better. 

"I agree with everything, that you are saying. Edward I just want you to be happy. I thought Tinya was your love. The way you acted around her, just made it think you were happy. I now just figured that you made it look that ways so you'd make me happy. And I thank you, but I want you to be happy." Edward's mother gave him a warming smile.

I looked at my mom. 

"Tinya we have to talk." 

SHIT. 

**I DIDN'T HAVE TINYA GO RUNNING UP TO T WOLF YET BECAUSE, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER. REVIEW AND I WILL PUT A CHAPTER UP FASTER **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. TWILIGHT COMES OUT TODAY

My mom led me to a private room in the church.

"Mom, what's this about?" I demanded her

"Honey, I need to confess some thing's to you." she said

"Like what? In addition, Mom before you go off flipping off on how I am being irresponsible on loving Brin, but Mom. I love him. I can't breathe when I see him. I get jealous over him noticing Saturn Girl more than me. In addition, he would look at her for about 30 seconds. I am totally and irrevocably in love with him, Mom." I finished my speech exhaling

That felt good to get that off my chest.

"Sweetie, I know. I could see it in your eyes." she said sweetly

Damn, how much emotion do I regularly give out?

"But, honey you need to know a little about your past." she said

What, what did she mean?

"Sweetie, your adopted."

My eyes went wide as saucers.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? 21 YEARS OF MY LIFE I THOUGHT I WAS BIOLOGICALLY YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screamed

She cringed.

"Who are my real parents then." I demanded

"Your real mom died. I found you lying out in front of our house. There was no note. You looked only a few days old. I immediately fell in love with you. I was just lucky we had the same hair. I adopted you, letting only two people know. I was able to locate your parents. They were both dead, about three hours after I found you. I'm sorry."

I was crying by now. My mom had lied to me my whole life. She tried to grab my hand. I phased out of my stupid dress. My costume was under it. Being a superhero, you'll never know. I turned my flight ring on and flew as fast as I could down the aisle and out the door. The wind picked up as I flew through the doors to the blinding sunlight. I was sobbing. I hope no one was following me.

I didn't know how long I was flying around. I finally saw a little meadow. It was small in size, but beautiful. I landed in the grass and cried. I let all my emotions out. I thanked god for waterproof makeup. I needed to find out who my real parents are. I need to. I feel like I haven't known myself. My whole life is a lie. I cried harder.

"This is the exact place I went to."

I turned around quickly and there was my personal angel.

"Brin?"

"You know when you flew off, you scared the shit out of me." he stated

"What do you mean?"

"When I ran away, I found this place. I came here to think. I eventually came to my senses. Tinya, leaving you was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

He began. He didn't move and neither did I.

"When, I was out in the wild being more wolf than human. My life was black in the night. Then I joined the legion and I saw you. My night was overflowing with stars. My whole life lit up. I then craved you. I could always pick you out from the perfume you wore, the way you laugh, your smile. I couldn't bear the day without hearing those things. Tinya you hold my heart in place and it has always been yours." he said

I was crying by then. I ran up to him and hugged him. I was crying into his chest.

"I love you." he said sweetly into me ear

Instead of responding, I kissed him. I kissed him. He was shocked and then easily let into the kiss. I was losing my breath quickly and thrust my tongue in his mouth. His tongue danced against mine. I drew back. Our breathes were rigid and uneven, until I realized:

I HAD JUST KISSED TIMBERWOLF! YES!

THERE YOU GO VERY SHORT. THE ADOPTION THING JUST HIT ME TO MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

THIS IS A YEAR AFTER THE KISS. T EXPLAINS IN THE STORY. PLZ R & R

One year later

I have officially been dating Brin for a year now. We are pretty strong, being able to dodge any sort of bumps in our relationship. I am falling love with him more and more everyday.

Vi had a baby girl! She's three months old. She is the cutest thing ever. She named me and Lightning Lad godparents, apparently Brainy got all of his tips from him. The girl is named Caroline Dox, Carol for short. She has Vi's eyes, and Brainy's skin and nose. She is just so perfect. She doesn't fuss and is really sweet. Vi is a great mother and Brainy is very overprotective. He is going to be very precise on her boyfriends for the future. She will be a heartbreaker. Brainy shudders at the very thought.

Caroline obviously has Brainy's brain you could say. She is able to recognize everyone faces and point to everyone. She hasn't spoke yet, but she will probably speak in three months.

The very best thing is seeing Kalel holding her. It is so funny seeing a huge muscular guy holding a tiny baby. Caroline absolutely adores Kalel and loves holding his finger. He's afraid of crushing her. Brainy doesn't even let him hold her for more than five minutes. Poor Kalel.

Timber Wolf is a natural with kids. He knows exactly what to do to make them stop crying. Vi thinks he's a god. He will be a great dad one day.

I haven't spoke to my mom in a year. Timber Wolf keeps urging me to call and talk to her, but I keep refusing. She waited until I was twenty-one to tell me. I miss her. She's still my mom, but I won't admit it. I won't admit it that I miss her. Timber Wolf said it was silly for me to be acting like this. He keeps saying at least you have some sort of parental guardian who loves you. His father mutated him and his mother died. I keep feeling guilty every time he says that. He says it with such sad filled eyes. I would kiss him after that.

So, here I am sitting at patrol, with nothing to do, no one to talk to, nothing to do except to recall my memories. I sighed and leaned back into the comfortable chair. I was getting lost into the silence and the comfortable chair. I was drowsy and started to fall asleep.

"PHANTOM GIRL!"

I leapt up and I fell out of my chair.

"What Cham?" I asked

"Timber Wolf wants you." he said smiling

"O…K… take over for me."

"No problem." he said turning into a cat and laid down on the chair.

I shook my head and walked out of the room. I knew exactly where he would be.

We had this special little place that no one else knew about. He showed it to me six months ago. It is really nice. I walked in and it was beautiful, more beautiful than before. I was caught gaping at it.

"Twilight. It's twilight."

I turned around and saw Timber Wolf standing there. He was amused with my expression. I blushed and turned around. He chuckled and hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck. I sighed and leaned into him staring at the twilight. He kept kissing my neck, little flurries all around. The electricity jumped through me every time.

"This isn't why I wanted you here." he said between kisses

"Oh, really but I bet what you wanted me for couldn't beat this." I teased

"Actually it does."

He stopped and took both of my hands.

"Tinya Wazzo. Before I met you, there was nothing. I didn't know anything about love or hate. I was an animal token over by my senses. Then I joined the legion and you taught me how to get friends, how to do everything. I don't think I would have survived without you."

I was crying by then. He took out a black box and got down on one knee. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Tinya Wazzo, Phantom Girl will you marry me?"

I was sobbing and I nodded.

"Yes." I said nodding more promptly

He spun me around and kissed me. He placed the beautiful four-carat ring on my finger and looked at me.

"I have a surprise for you, I know you have been avoiding it forever and I know you might kill me later, but I know you still love her." he placed his hand over my eyes and led me out.

"Sweetie."

The voice was so familiar; the voice was no other than, my lying deceiving mother.

"What?" I asked looking at her

I wasn't mad, I was happy. I was happy to see her. It's been a year since I last saw her. I still considered my mom. I searched to find my real parents. I never found them. But, she was probably protecting me. She didn't want me to go looking for my real parents. I looked at Brin. I smiled at him. And then back at my mom.

"I am so sorry, honey. I was afraid you wouldn't love me any more if I told you. I was afraid. I was stupid." she was crying, sobbing more like it.

I ran to her and hugged her I was crying too.

"I love you mom." I said into her shoulder

We were both crying. I forgot that Timber Wolf was there until he cleared his throat. I looked at him. He was smiling. Oh, yea. I should probably tell her.

"Mom, I'm engaged." I said

She hugged me again. " I know Timber Wolf told me he was going to ask you. Go to him." she said whispering the last part.

I nodded and walked over to him. He took me in his arms.

"I love you." he said quietly

I responded by kissing him.

"I love you too."

SO SAD. END OF THAT SERIES. I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO REVIEW OR I MIGHT JUST DIE.


End file.
